What A Bad Grade Can Do
by SAHCB
Summary: It was a normal day in Shibusen, except.. WHAT? Maka didn't get a perfect grade! How will everyone react? And who will calm down this furios Meister? SoMa ONESHOT


**A/N: So, I got this idea for a while and HAD to it! And, I only found time now, so here it's!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**What a Bad Grade Can Do**

**XOXOXOXO**

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"THE SYMMETRY IS LOST!" Kid said, with one of his OCD breakdowns.

"YOUR GOD IS IN SHOCK, THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" Black Star said, amazingly shocked.

"HOLY GIRAFFES!" Patty said, shocked like Black Star.

"THIS IS LIKE IF I DON'T LIKE MAKE-UP!" Liz said with horror.

"I FINALLY DEFEAT YOU, MAKA ALBARAN. AND YOU LOST REALLY BAD." Ox said, dancing and happily.

"Come, on this isn't that bad…" Tsubaki said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I can't believe this…" Maka said, almost crying.

"It's not so bad; I wish I could get a grade like that Maka." Soul said, trying to comfort her.

"HOW IN THE HELL OF SHINIGAMI LORDS A 77 IS GOOD!" Maka screamed, so hard that probably all Shibusen heard.

"Maka, this isn't that bad…" Tsubaki said, trying to comfort her wild friend.

"AND YOU!" Maka said, pointing at the professor, ignoring Tsubaki. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE? I GOT 100'S IN ALL THE FREAKING EXAMS AND YOU COME HERE TO TELL ME I GOT A 77 IN THE GRADE! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Maka said, charging to say teacher.

The teacher was a new one. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was only a regular teacher, not like the ones of Shibusen, that where either meisters or weapons. He was an ordinary man, giving ordinary lessons in a not so ordinary school.

"I- I'm S-sor-ry." The scared professor said.

She was just about to do something to the scared professor, when two arms wrapped around her and the same person tackled her to the floor.

"What are you doing Soul?" Maka said, angrily that her partner didn't let her hit a little the teacher.

"I'm trying to calm down, my now, furious meister." He said.

"Well, your meister doesn't want you to do that." Maka said, kicking and punching with no success.

"It's not like I'm asking your opinion." Soul said. "Professor I think Maka and I are going for a walk." And with that Soul left with Maka.

"What just happened?" Liz asked.

"I don't have any idea…" Kid said.

"HAHAHAHA Did you saw how she lost control!" Black Star screamed.

"Black Star, that isn't nice." Tsubaki said, scolding Black Star's behavior.

"Kid-Kun is Mr. Teacher ok?" Patty asked, poking the teacher's cheek.

"I think he fainted." Liz said. "We should bring him to the infirmary…"

**XOXOXOXO**

"Let go!" Maka screamed. She was between the lockers and Soul.

"No thanks." He said.

"I'm so going to kill you when I get out of here."

"You could try…" Soul said, teasing her.

"Don't you dare me Soul, because I will do it." Maka said in a menacing voice.

"Not scared." Soul said, then he smirked one of his shark like grins of his.

Maka then continued to kick and punch or do anything to get out of Soul's grasp. After a while she calmed down.

"Relaxed now?" Soul asked.

She only nodded. With that Soul let her go and she was sitting on the ground, not moving. Soul sat in front of her.

"Why are you so mad? I mean, it isn't that big deal to not pass."

"It's not that Soul." Maka started. "The fact that angers me more is that the teacher gives me bad the grade! I mean if I would have got that grade, I would be mad at myself! But, he was the one with the error and it was a big one, if you didn't notice. I mean, how someone can confuse a perfect grade with a 77. It's not a little error, it's a BIG mistake! And th-"Maka was just randomly speaking when some lips touched with hers.

She was wide eyed and noticed that Soul was the one to kiss her. She was in shock in the begging, but then, she just closed her eyes and started to kiss Soul like he was kissing her.

It was only a small kiss, but even so it was magical for the both of them.

"Well, it looks like you finally relaxed." Soul said when they were both were inches from each other. He had his shark like grin on his face.

"Y-Yeah." Maka mumbled, blushing dark red.

"Let's go to class, probably everyone is waiting for us." Soul said, standing up. He started to walk and then he started to blush a little. She probably didn't know that she was the only one that could make him lose his cool.

After a few seconds, Maka started to follow Soul to their class.

Both never thought that their first kiss was going to be because of an exam…

…And both never thought that there was a red-haired witness watching everything.

**XOXOXOXO**

_The next day…_

"HAHAHAHA!" Maka started to laugh, that could be easily compared to Black Star's one. "YOU SAW THAT I BROUGHT YOU ALL THE EXAMS, WHICH ARE PERFECT AND YOU'LL HAVE TO CHANGE MY GRADE TO A PERFECT ONE!" She said proudly.

"She's scarring me." Black Star said, hiding under the desk. He was with Liz, Kid, Tsubaki and Patty. Everyone that was under the table with him nodded.

"I think she looks hot." Soul said, saying the comment out loud, by accident.

"What?" Everyone in the class said, except from Maka that was too distracted in her glorious moment than what Soul said.

Souls just ignored their entire outburst and act his 'cool' attitude, ignoring his idiotic yet honest comment.

"I SAW THAT DAY COMING!" Black Star screamed.

"Looks like he finally confessed!" Liz said.

"But..." Black Star said, really serious. "I don't understand what you find 'hot' about that." He said pointing at the still laughing Maka.

Everyone nodded.

"They say love is blind." Soul just said, to himself this time.

A hit was heard in the door. Everyone, except Maka who was still in her other world, looked at the door. There was their lunatic science teacher on the floor.

"Maka and Soul are summoned to The Death Room, immediately." Stein said.

Soul got up and walked to where Maka was and grabbed her hand dragging her to The Death Room.

They arrived to The Death Room and saw no one.

"Lord Death?" Soul asked, looking somewhere to find the masked man.

"YOU'RE DEAD OCTOPUS HEAD!"

XOXOXOXO

**A/N: And there it's! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW!**

**And then... Until my next stroy/update!  
><strong>

**And until my next update or story!**


End file.
